The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Switchgrass botanically known as Panicum virgatum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hot Rod’. ‘Hot Rod’ is a new and distinct cultivar found as a chance seedling in summer 2008 at a plant nursery in Lancaster, Pa. Asexual propagation in the form of division has proven stable and true to type in successive generations. Although phenotypic variations may occur depending on environmental factors such as light intensity, fertility and water there is no change in the plant's genotype.